1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to ion implantation, and more particularly, to systems and processes for ion implantation.
2. Related Art
In semiconductor device fabrication, the physical and/or electrical properties of materials may be modified through a process known as ion implantation. Ion implantation may be performed using an ion implantation system. In an ion implantation system, an ion beam may be generated from an ion source. The shape, angle, and uniformity of the ion beam may be manipulated using various components of the ion implantation system prior to directing the ion beam onto a work piece (e.g., a semiconductor substrate). Conventional ion implantation systems may frequently suffer from poor transmission through the various components of the ion implantation system, which may result in an inefficient ion implantation process and high cost of ownership. Further, the ion beam may be susceptible to space charge effects, and more specifically, space charge blow-up as the ion beam is guided through the ion implantation system. This may cause difficulties in precisely controlling the shape, angle, and uniformity of the ion beam. Such imprecise control of the ion beam may be undesirable during semiconductor device fabrication.